Telecommunications applications and devices can provide communication between multiple users using a variety of media, such as text, images, sound recordings, and/or video recording. For example, video conferencing allows two or more individuals to communicate with each other using a combination of software applications, telecommunications devices, and a telecommunications network. Telecommunications devices may also record video streams to transmit as messages across a telecommunications network. Some telecommunications applications enable touch based control, gesture based interactions with a touchscreen, and other user interactions with a graphical user interface. Further, some telecommunications applications allow a user to control options of a communications session through screen or keyboard interaction while images captured by a camera are presented within the graphical user interface.
The headings provided herein are merely for convenience and do not necessarily affect the scope or meaning of the terms used.